1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to isocyanato-containing acrylic polymers of controlled relatively low molecular weight particularly useful as curing agents for urethane paints and enamels.
2. Prior Art
Bortnick U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,516 shows some polymers of acrylic and methacrylic ester isocyanates.
Rhum et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,242 shows the preparation of low molecular weight acrylates and methacrylates including hydroxyacrylates.
Seib et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,264 shows the preparation of carboxyacrylates in the presence of polymerization initiators.